This disclosure relates generally to the assembly of an optical probe and, more particularly, to a mounting assembly for retaining optical components in a high temperature environment of a gas turbine engine.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
Measurement and observation of components during operation of a gas turbine engine can be useful in improving overall operational efficiency. Probes are utilized in tip-timing systems that observe and measure arrival times of rotor, compressor or fan blades. One type of probe utilizes an optical fiber mounted within a static structure proximate the rotating blade. Such mounting locations expose the optical fiber to extreme temperature environment within the engine. Optical fibers are typically adhered by an epoxy to probe housings which are held within apertures of the case structure. Epoxy is susceptible to failure due to exposure to extreme temperatures encountered during operation. It is therefore desirable to design and develop simplified mounting structures for probes and or other optical components that are compatible at high temperature and extreme environments.